


Locked Up

by Canariae



Series: Foes And Kings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: After Loki fell from the Bifrost, you, his wife, get locked up in fear of retribution. What will you do when Loki returns and neither of you are the same?(There will be parts/similarities to Thor: The Dark World, however for this story I will need change things around).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic, I'm not sure what I am really doing with it yet. Hopefully it will be good! Let me know what you think, as always, criticism is welcome.

     You cried, day in and day out, your cried. Loki had fell from the Bifrost and you were inconsolable. You didn't even fight when they had come to arrest you, worried that you plotted revenge against Asgard. If you hadn't been so distraught, you would have. Odin would pay for what he had done, that was certain. For right now however, you needed to mourn and if the cells were the only place you could do that peacefully, then so be it. The guards were gentle, even muttering an apology or two when they locked the gate. It was a modest cell, better furnished than you had been expecting. There was a large bed, some books and a few chairs to lounge one. None of that would bring comfort, so you laid on the floor and thought of the man you loved, falling to his death.

     You lost track of the weeks, days and hours that passed. Unsure of how long you had been in the cell, but you knew a day would pass when a maid would come in to help you bath. Afterwards, you would lay back on the floor, not wanting the comfort of the bed they provided anymore. After the crying passed, anger was soon to come. You plotted against Odin, knowing every inch of the cell and figuring out how to get out. Anger didn’t last long however, and depression came back. The longer you went without Loki, the harder it seemed to be getting, wasn’t time supposed to heal this type of thing?

     Screams echoed around your cell, loud enough to alert the guards who came running. They must had been alerted to keep an eye on you. There was chaos in front of them, with a small woman in the middle. The furniture had been ripped apart and thrown against the small cell. They stayed for a moment, to ensure that you were not hurt, you wouldn’t look at them though. That night, you slept in the middle of your disaster, letting yourself enjoy the cold floor of the cell, for it was the only thing that still reminded you of your lost love.

_“My love, what on Earth are you doing?” Loki laughed as he watched you sitting on the kitchen floors trying not to cry. You had gotten up in the middle of the night to sneak down to the palace kitchens to bake Loki a cake for his birthday. Slightly forgetting the fact that you did not know how to bake._

_“I wanted to do something special for you” You cried, not wanting to completely break down but you couldn’t help it. You heard Loki laugh once more._

_“Oh, my sweet, you don’t have to do anything special for me. All I want is you next to me as we curl up in bed” Loki said, pulling you in closer to his chest. He rubbed your back and kissed your head. “Come now, lets get you cleaned up and back to bed” he leaned down and planted a quick kiss to your lips. A mischievous look in his eyes. “Then I will take the birthday present I want”._

 

     The next morning the maid came in, as she always did, but you didn’t move. After awhile of pleading, she opted for a wet cloth and cleaned up your legs and arms. You asked her to leave but knew she wouldn’t, she had a job to do. You didn’t want to see her pitiful glances your way. After she left, you still didn’t move, it just wasn’t worth it anymore.

     "Sister?" Thor's voice came out softer than ever before. Never had you heard the God of Thunder try so desperately to be quiet. You didn’t want to turn, but Thor had always been kind, so you forced yourself to move. Bringing yourself up from your hands, using any strength you had left and looked over.

     “What do you want Thor?” His eyes scanned you over, looking for any signs of physical injury. When he couldn’t find any, he settled back up to your face.

     “I wanted to check on you. I know this is cruel, but I am begging my father to have you released” Thor explained, and you laughed. Thor had always been nice, but naive. He still believed that his father was a good man, even though Odin was the reason you lost everything. 

      “Don’t be so foolish Thor, he will never let me out of this cell. I will die here if Odin has his way”. It was enough conversation for now and you let your hands fall again and turned around to lay on the floor. You could hear Thor sigh and place his hands against the glass.

     “I swore to Loki that I would protect you and I promise (Y/N), I will get you out of here”. You whipped your head around and glared at him. Your eyes red from crying and insomnia. Hair was wild, and you stared at him, snarling.

“And I swear to you Thor, if I ever get out of here, I will kill Odin”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. I am trying to write this and another one, so this one hasn't been updated as frequently. Hope you enjoy!

     Thor hadn't been to see you for a week, you think, it was still hard to grasp the days down in the dungeons. The cell was still a mess, the maid would try to clean a few things, straighten a desk or pick up the books, but she soon gave up. The dressers that you had been given lay broken on the floor with the wood splintered and the pain chipped. Anything that had once stood up right was on its side or completely destroyed. The only thing that was saved your wrath were a few books you couldn’t bring yourself to destroy, even in your unending anger. 

     You had been brought new clothes, they told you it was courtesy of Frigga but there was no way to tell if it was true or not. Either way, it was of little comfort. Your eyes were still bloodshot even though you had stopped crying a few days ago. You head hurt, it felt like you had drunk a tub of mead and then some. Closing your eyes for a breif moment, you hoped for some release but it was useless. 

     "I see you got the clothes I sent" her voice was like nails down a chalkboard for you. She was the last person who wanted to see. Thor and Odin, you could yell at them, thrash, swear and threaten. There was nothing when it came to her, Loki loved her and you couldn't help but think of him when she was near. 

     "Thank you" you managed. Your voice hoarse and monotone. You didn't look at her, instead decided to focus on the bed you had overturned the other day in your anger. 

      "I didn't come for your gratitude (Y/N), I came because I am worried about you” Frigga tried to explain. You still couldn’t look at her but you could imagine the hurt in her eyes. Instead of reassuring her, something you weren't sure you were able to do at the moment, you asked a question that had been burning in the back of your mind for weeks. 

     "Did you know?" You asked tentatively; not entirely certain you wanted the answer. There was no answer for some time, so you tried again. "Did you know what Odin had planned to do to me? How he planned to ruin my life?" You heard a whimper from her, it sounded as if she was crying. You couldn’t anymore, you wanted to, but no tears would come. 

     "No" her voice was shaky. "If I had known..." She started off, trying to manage herself. "I would have done everything in my power to protect you both" she finally finished. You only nodded, accepting her words as truth, there was no lie in her voice. Loki had taught you long ago how to recognize a lie when you heard one, the far more difficult was detecting treachery before it was achieved. 

     "Does he know anything about me?" You asked quietly. Loki had begged her to keep it a secret when she found out. He had only done it for your sake however, you weren't ready for anyone to find out, not at that time. It had been a secret you and Loki had been keeping for a few years, sneaking around to practice like children hiding from their parents. Until one day you messed up in front of his mother, you had been trying to calm him after an ordeal with Odin and you forgot that the two of you were not alone. 

     "Not that I am aware. Have you been practicing? I hide some books within your shelf so you could keep learning" Frigga's voice had brightened again, maybe hoping that you would turn and look at her, but you didn't. You simply nodded once more and stayed in your position until you heard footsteps that led away from your cell. 

 

_"_ _Come on darling, I know you can do it" Loki's voice taunted you now and you were_ _ex_ _hausted_ _. He kept telling you one more time, however he said that at least six times now. You concentrated though, unable to say no to those lovely eyes. All the power coursed through your body and pooled in your hands. In a moment, there appeared a ball of water. "You sure do have an affinity for water, my love" Loki beamed at you before you threw a small ball of water in his face. You laughed and ran from the_ _garden_ _s_ _with Loki trailing not_ _too_ _far behind you. "Oh, I'm going to get you for that one" he yelled. You just made it to the door of his room when he caught you and dragged you in. He slammed you against the door and pinned your wrists at either side of your head._

_"What are you going to do to me?" A suggestive smile played at your lips. You tugged at your wrists, mostly to see if he gave you any room, but he did not._

_"There are so many possibilities, how will I ever choose?" Loki pondered as he pressed himself up against you. His lips ghosted over yours, but instead of kissing you, he trailed down your neck. He left light pecks until he got to a sensitive area and he bite, making you moan out for him. "Maybe I should just leave you all hot and bothered until you can't take it anymore" Loki smiled pressing himself into a little more._

_"You wouldn't dare", you hoped he wouldn't. Loki just smirked, his hands bringing your wrists up so one hand could hold them in place. The other hand moved down your side and to your center, barely touching you threw the fabric. You tried to move your hips to him, but he grabbed your hip and kept you in place. You huffed angrily and before he knew what you were doing, you teleported out of his_ _grasp._

_"I regret ever teaching you that trick" Loki said_ _holding only himself_ _against_ _the door now. He turned around and seen you laying on the bed on your stomach, completely naked. His breath hitched and you smirked._

_"Liar"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of Loki's appearance of Midgard have reached you, how will you react when Thor says he is going to bring his brother back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third installment. I'm still not sure how long I will keep this one up, I guess it depends on if anyone likes it or not. This has not been proof-read, if there are any issues, let me know (constructive criticism is always welcome). Hope you enjoy!!

     "Have you heard?" One of the guard's voice reached your ears as you twirled a magically produced dagger in your hands. Boredom had now set in and you were thankfully no one but Frigga had known about your magic. It would keep you entertained while you formulated a plan to rid of world of the Allfather. 

     "Loki has been spotted in Midgard". Your ears perked up, did he just say Loki? No, that was impossible, no one could survive falling off the Bifrost. "Apparently, he is terrorizing the people there, Thor might even be sent to retrieve him" the guard spoke again. If there were talks of Thor going, then it must be a serious threat. What could Loki be doing and why? Your heart raced as you thought about it. You didn’t want to build your hopes up, you brain told you it was just a rumor, that nothing could bring Loki back. You heart on the other hand, still had hope apparently. Hope that one day you would see Loki again, to stare into those mischief filled eyes and once again feel his embrace. 

     The last time you had seen Loki, he had been full of rage. A far cry from the man you once knew and loved. You wondered if he would be the same if he returned, that anger that now engulfed you would surely have taken him as well. The dagger in your hand stopped moving as you silently pondered this, Loki was always quick to anger but this was something new. He had been betrayed by those he loved, nothing could bring him back from that. 

     The guards had falling silent, leaving the dungeons quiet as they usually were. The other prisoners were quiet as usually, the only time you heard them was when they were cursing at the guards. You rested your head back against the wall, enjoying the silence as you let your thought envelop you. 

 

_"I don’t think the battlefield is a proper place for a lady" Loki said as you walked down the halls of the palace with him. He was clad in his black and green amour, helmet on and ready for action. You, on the other hand, wore your white and grey amour with no helmet. You rolled your eyes at him, he said the same thing every time._

_"No one matches my combat skills, not even you Loki. Plus, I have been working on my healing abilities, even if I get hurt, I can heal the majority of it before anyone knows" you smirk, knowing you were right. He always had to argue, maybe hoping that one day you would just stay behind._

_"You are a very_ _aggravating_ _woman, you know that?" Loki asked._

_"But you love me_ _anyway_ _" you smirked again._

_"Yes, that I do" Loki_ _replied_ _before grabbed_ _your_ _arm and crashing his lips onto yours. It wasn't a rough kiss, but full of passion and love. You wrapped your arms around him as he held you, never wanting to let you go._

 

     You smiled as you thought back, Loki had always worried about you more than anyone or anything. Not having him around to question your decisions was odd, but alas, so was being locked in a cage like a wild animal. You vanished the dagger as you heard footsteps coming to your cell. You looked this time and seen Thor come into view. He looked around your room, not pleased that it was still trashed. You had no intentions of cleaning it anytime soon either. 

     "We can bring you more stuff, make you more comfortable" he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the glass. 

    "Now why would I want that?" You asked sweetly. Thor didn't answer, instead he looked to the ground. "What is it Thor, we both know you didn't come here for my conversational skills" you asked, slightly annoyed. 

     "I'm going to Midgard" Thor announced. You looked at him, eyes boring into his skull. When the guards talked about it, it was a silly rumour you let yourself indulge in. Now, there seemed to weight to what they were saying. He looked up, meeting your eyes. "Loki has been seen there and he is causing trouble, I'm going to bring him back. I thought you should know" he said, holding an almost guilty look about him. 

     "Odin didn't want you to tell me" you guessed. With the look that flashed across his eyes, you knew you were right even before he nodded. 

     "Odin has consented to letting you out of your cell" Thor said, you slightly taken back by the admission. Especially after you had threatened his father, the old Thor would have went running to the Allfather with the news. It seems that Thor had also changed after recent events. 

     "What's the catch?" You asked, there had to be something. Odin had done too much damage to consider leaving you go to tell the tale. He couldn't have those rumors being spread around Asgard. 

     "He wants you to swear loyalty to him and the crown and forsake Loki as your husband. He will reward you with a new, suitable husband and you can live out your days in peave somewhere in the country side" Thor spoke as if you had been offered the world. You shook your head and laughed, a genuine laugh this time. Odin had gone mad if he thought you would take this deal. But, you suppose he had to do something in order to justify keeping you locked up. This would give him the perfect alibi, he could tell the people that you swore loyalty for Loki and would finish his job if you ever got out. 

     "Bring him back alive Thor, bring Loki back to me, please" you begged as a single tear fell from your eyes. You suspected that was the only tear you had left, and it burned as if left its mark on your face. 

     "You have my word" Thor promised before getting up. He left the chair there and walked out. When he did, you let out a breath you did not realize you were holding. You would see Loki again and Odin would pay, even if it was the last thing you did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, there is mentions of violence in this chapter that people may not be comfortable with. I wanted to ensure that everyone was fairly warned.

     The cold laughter was what you heard first, and then mild swearing at the guards. There had been rumors for a few days now that Loki was alive and back in Asgard. You didn’t want to let yourself believe it though; it would simply hurt too much if they had just been rumors. After Thor had left to chase these rumors, you waited anxiously for what felt like forever. Even without seeing him, you recognized his voice anywhere and you smiled.

     "Why does the Allmother want him in here, instead of solitary confinement like the All father ordered?" One of the guards asked. You could hear the door close and lock.

     "It is not our place to question the Allmother" the other guard quickly defended and you said a silent thanks to Frigga. She was still looking out for you both, even after everything that happened. The guards left to their usually spot, but beyond the door to keep watch. You were nervous, you hadn't seen or heard your husband since that fateful day he fell.

     “Loki?” You almost whispered, somehow afraid that he would not want to see you. All your worries began building up at once and they felt like they were suffocating you. There was nothing but silence, maybe he couldn’t talk. Or maybe he didn’t want to speak with you.

     “(Y/N)?” He asked, his voice hoarse and pained. His voice was a relief to you and you wanted to cry once more, this time, happy tears. “Odin told me you killed yourself, how is this possible?” Of course Odin would lie, it seemed that maybe Odin should be renamed as the god of lies. You didn’t know what to say, unsure of whether or not he would believe anything you said. He could easily see this as another punishment from Odin. You sighed, getting up and teleporting into his cell. They didn’t know you had magic and thus, didn’t prepare for it.

     Loki looked stunned, looking over you like he didn’t quite believe his eyes. You dropped to the ground in front of him, your hand shaking as you reached out to touch his cheek. Once you made contact, he snapped out of his trance. He grabbed your hand, pressing it more into his cheek as tears began to stain his face.

     “I thought you lost to me” he cried grabbing you with such a passionate force. He held you like he never wanted to let you go. You drunk in his smell and let your hands roam over his body that you thought you would never see again.

     “I know, I thought I would never see you again. Why did you let go?” You asked.

     “I thought you would be safer if I did, you were there and heard Odin, I’m a monster” Loki reasoned and you put your finger to his mouth, shutting him up.

     “No, you are not a monster. You being a frost giant changes nothing, you are still my Loki and I love you and stick by you no matter what” you said, cupping his face. You kissed him, no longer able to wait. It was like the two of you fell back into a routine, like nothing had changed when his lips were on yours.  

 

_“Loki! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You yelled at him from down the hall. You kept trying to catch up with him but he was faster than you while walking. You were still in the palace and you tried to keep your voice down but he was making it difficult. “Loki!” You yelled, a lot louder than you had intended, luckily there were only a few guards around to witness._

_“What the hell were you doing with my brother?” He yelled, any semblance of reason leaving him. He seethed and you backed up a little by the sudden outburst._

_“What are you talking about?” You asked, confusion filling your face. He kept walking towards you, his eyes dark and threatening. You hit the wall but he still towered over you._

_“I saw you with him, laughing and hugging him” he said the last bit with disgust. “I know you would prefer to be with him, everyone wants to be with the god of thunder, mighty Thor. You’re just like the rest, you don’t want-“ he was cut off by your hand connecting with his face. The slap rang out throughout the palace halls. He was stunning into silence as he looked at you._

_“Don’t you dare” You warned, pointing a finger at him. It was his turn to back up now, as he watched your face contort in anger. “Thor and I are friends and I have never done anything to give you a reason to distrust me. I love you, do you understand?” You asked as his back hit the opposite end of the hall. His eyes were wide as he watched you. “I have and always will love you, no matter what. You are stuck with me forever, whether you like it or not” you finished, putting your finger down and huffing out air as you calmed yourself down. Loki smirked, like you just hadn’t yelled at him in the middle of the palace._

_“I like it when you get feisty”._

               

     You had finally moved away from Loki, trying to untangle yourself from his arms. He didn’t want to let you go but he also wanted to get a good look at you. You were thinner than he remembered, thanks to not wanting to eat in your grief, you had lost some weight. His hands drifted over you, touching every inch of your body. His hands drifted over your shoulders, your arms and then down to your stomach where he stopped. His eyes started to tear up once more.

     “You lost it? Because of me” He asked, his hands flattening over your stomach, gently rubbing it. You let a single tear fall from your eye as well. He cried now, not trying to stop himself anymore. He pulled you close and you held his head to your chest as sobs came from his body. You tried to reassure him as you rubbed his back and kissed his temple. 

      “No my love, it was not your fault. The blame belongs to Odin” You told him, grabbing his hand and trying to get through telling him. You took a deep breath as you thought back to that fateful day. You had just found out Loki had died the night before, you hadn't left your room and no one dared disturb you. You didn't eat, you didn't sleep, you just held your belly and hoped that you would be alright. The fist knock came the next morning, they hadn't waited for your response, simply came in. Odin looked regal, dressed in white and gold. There was no sign of mourning on his face and you scowled. Your first mistake was letting him enter your room, the second was giving him the benefit of the doubt, and you would always regret that decision. 

               

_You tried to stand but found yourself unable. The pain in your abdomen was too much as you held the slight bump. You had finally began to show a couple of weeks ago, Loki had been so excited to finally see life for himself. Something was wrong now, you could feel it._

_“What did you do?” You looked up to Odin who hadn’t moved. You knew something was off when he came to see how you were holding up. He brought food and water with him for you. There had been no reason to distrust the water, it seemed normal, so you took it. You thought he might be there to offer an explanation as to why he lied to Loki, to try and ask your forgiveness. You regret believing there had ever been any good in him._

_“I can’t have Loki’s frost giant son be born, it would ruin everything I have worked for. And, if he turned out anything like his father, well I just did you a favor” he spat, anger getting the best of him. You screamed as another shot of pain went through you and Odin composed himself. “I will send the healers up and if you want to live, I suggest you keep quiet” he threatening, his voice slow and manipulative._

_“I will kill you!”_

               

     You took a deep breath, trying to steady yourself as you looked to Loki. You say the confusion on his face when you told him that it wasn’t his fault. You knew what he thought, the stress had been too much for you to handle when you lost Loki. Though that may have been true, it wasn’t the cause.

     “It was Odin” he tensed up around you. His eyes darkened and the atmosphere in the cell changed immediately.

      “What do you mean, it was Odin, what happened?” He seethed. You thought he would kill anyone on sight at this moment, but his hands were still gently on you as he moved them to your hips.

       “He poisoned me, I lost the baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I hope everyone liked it! Don't worry, things are going to look up soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of fluff before the story gets a little darker. Hope you enjoy it!

     Loki hadn’t said anything for a few moments, but the anger in his face was evident. He stared at you, then at your stomach, no longer a small bulge but flatter than it should have been. Then he looked back up to your face and his eyes softened once more, pulling you into him.

     “I’m so sorry, but I swear to you, he will pay for this” Loki promised as he soothed out your hair, kissing your temple repeatedly. You nodded, you knew Loki well enough, when he made a promise to you, he would let nothing stop him from fulfilling it. You shift over, so you were sitting beside him on the ground of his cell, his arms wrapped around you protectively. "Why didn't you leave?"

     "I have to make Odin pay for what he did to us, I was trying to make a plan" you explain meekly. It wasn't a good reason, but in your grief, nothing else but revenge mattered. Not even saving yourself. He nodded, he understood better than anyone the need for revenge. You shifted your weight again and moved on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. "I missed you" you told him before kissing him softly. You were still afraid this was all a dream. His hand found their way to your hips, squeezing them gently. He rubbed down your thigh and back up, this time smoothing his hands on your soft skin under your dress. His touch excited you in a way you thought you would never feel again. You reached underneath you and loosened his pants. He was already hard in your hands as you pumped him a little and hiked up your dress around your hips. You sunk yourself onto him and felt his hands grip you even tighter as he moaned. As you moved, you bent down and kissed him passionately, losing yourself in the moment with him.

 

_“Wake up” Loki was shaking you rigorously. You groaned at him and hit him in what you assumed was his arm but it didn’t stop him._

_“What do you want Loki” you finally opened your eyes and turned around to see him smirking down at you. He got up off the bed and threw you a silk dress._

_“Get dressed” he simply stated as he pulled on his own clothes. You pulled the green dress over your naked form, wondering what he had planned. It was the middle of the night and you couldn’t help but yawn._

_“What are we doing up at this terrible hour?” You ask but don’t get a response as he takes you hand and pulling you out of the room.  The palace was quiet this time of night, the only people up were the guards on duty and those who were coming back from a night at the taverns. He made a turn and you realized you were heading to the gardens. You could smell the flowers in bloom and the night air blowing through the halls. The gardens were lit up my lanterns and Loki led you to the middle of the area. There was a small blanket and Loki led you over to it._

_“Lay down” he instructed so you agreed. You watched him lay down on his back so you moved next to him and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful, the sky was a mix of its usual colours but tonight there was a large purple moon in the sky. “The phenomena that causes the off colour in the moon only happens once every couple thousand years. I didn’t want us to miss it” Loki smiled at you._

_“It’s beautiful” you were amazed by the colours dancing around the night’s sky. Loki pulled you closer and you laid you head on his chest. It was completely serene until a loud voice from up above interrupted the silence._

_“Did you do it yet?” You recognized the voice of Thor and looked up to see him looking down on the both of you from the balcony. He was smiling and seemed slightly off balance, drunk probably._

_“Thor you oaf, get out of here!” Loki yelled. Before Thor could respond it looked like he fell from view and you went to get up before Loki stopped you._

_“Maybe we should go check on him” you said, a little worried that he hurt himself. For a man who boasted about being a great warrior, he sure was uncoordinated when he drank._

_“Don’t worry about him” Loki moved the hair from your face. It was still a mess from being woken up in the middle of the night by the man in front of you. It hadn’t occurred to you before, but you should have done something with it before leaving the bedroom._

_“What was he talking about?” You asked as you smoothed out your hair, trying to make it seem more presentable. Loki grabbed your hand and stopped you._

_“You look beautiful, my love” he sensed your distress about your hair and tried to make you feel better, you appreciated it. “I did make the mistake of telling Thor of my plans for tonight, his excitement is hard to quell” Loki admitted, taking another glance up to ensure his brother didn’t managed to get back up and disturb them. He fumbled with something in his pocket and produced a red box. The box opened and in it there was a golden ring with a large emerald in the middle. You gasped, it was beautiful._

_“Loki I-“he cut you off._

_“My love, let me finished” he smiled. “I have loved you most of my life (Y/N) and I don’t think I could ever imagine my life without you. If I ever lost you, I don’t know what I would do. I would be honored if you would become my wife (Y/N)” Loki stopped and looked at you, his eyes hopefully yet scared._

_“Yes!” Was all you managed to get out before throwing your arms around him and hugged him as tightly as you were able. He chucked into your hair as he hugged back. He pulled away slightly, still holing you tight as he placed the ring on your finger. There was a commotion from up on the balcony before all you could hear was a large “Wooooo!”_

 

     Your breathing was heavy as you relaxed in Loki’s arm. His fingers made circles around your bare shoulder and his lips gave soft kisses on your neck.

     “I thought I would never get to feel your touch again, the thought filled me with such despair” Loki tried to shake the thought from his head.

     “I know the feeling, my love” you told him. It was silent for a moment before a commotion brought you both out of your bliss. Guards were mobilizing and shouting out orders, Loki looked over to you, worry evident on his face. You had to find out what was going on.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter is as good as the rest, it took me a lot longer than I had planned to write. I hope everyone enjoy's it though and I swear it will get better.

     “Go look, you can still get out of these cages” Loki said, and you nodded, not bothering to argue with him. You walked up to the glass and phased through it. You looked back at Loki briefly he nodded, telling you it was okay, so you went. You rushed up the stairs, the guards were running around everyone with no order to them. You went left to the direction of the castle, Frigga would be able to tell you what was going on. You passed the vaults and noticed something red caught your eye. It was glowing and moving around, as if it had a life of its own. 

     You burst through the door, your hair wild and your eyes darting around the room. Frigga stood up as soon as she seen you. 

     "What are you doing here child?” She rushed over to you, checking you over for wounds. You calmed slightly. 

     “We heard the commotion, Loki told me to come check on everything. What’s happening?” You asked. The ruckus was getting louder now, the fight was getting closer. 

     “it’s the Marauders, they have been looting the nine realms while the bifrost was being fixed. Thor and the warriors have captures a few of them” Frigga told you and your mind started to work on a plan. Loki always told you that you were clever, now it was time to prove it to yourself. 

     "Who are they?" You asked, needing as much information as you could get. You had never heard of them before your imprisonment and the guards did not speak of them. Loki hadn't mentioned their name when the commotion started, they seemed to be a new threat. 

     "They are of difference races, mostly those who Odin has deemed unworthy" Frigga stated, her mouth twitching into a slight frown as she spoke of her husband. She looked back to you and smiled though. "You should go back to Loki where you're safe and away from Odin" she stated giving you a warm hug. You sighed into the hug, content before the door was opened once more. 

     "You!" Odin yelled, he spotted you quickly. You cursed your stupidity, you should have left right away. He would be sure to lock you up for good this time. Frigga broke away from you, moving to step in front of you. 

     "No" you whispered to her and moved her aside. She tried to struggle but you kept her there, you weren't sure if Loki would ever forgive you if something happened to his mother. You clasped your hands together and smiled at Odin. His face contorted in anger, turning red from straining too hard. 

    "This isn't over Odin, your end is near" you smirked and disappeared, leaving Odin's scream to echo in the palace halls. 

 

     Thor stomped through the prisoner, eyes followed him and glared at him; he was use to it. When he finally got to Loki cell he noticed his brother looked panicked. 

     "Where is (Y/N)?" He had been expected you back hours ago. He wanted to bang against the glass but he knew he couldn’t. 

     "I was coming here to ask you the same thing" Thor said. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the chair. Loki noticed he looked tired and worn but didn't care enough to ask why at this moment. "That's some neat trick, keeping her magic under wraps all these years" Thor commented and Loki smiled briefly. 

     "What happened?" Thor sighed. 

     "Odin found her with mother, he went to grab her but she vanished. We have no idea where but he assumes it must be somewhere in Asgard" Thor spoke candidly, not bothering to hide anything. He knew something was going on, he just couldn't figure out what. 

     "She is very talented, she is even better than me at some things" Loki smiled at this. He taught you how to teleport but you passed his knowledge on the subject in a very short time. You were able to go great distances, a lot farther that Loki ever managed. 

     "Just tell me where she would have gone, I need to find her before she does something rash" Thor pleaded. He had been worried about you constantly while incarcerated, but now he wasn't sure if he should be worried or happy that you got out. 

     "Rash? I assure you she has thought of everything she plans to do and I approve of it. Odin needs to pay" Loki seethed, just the mention of his name drew a fire from Loki's eyes that Thor had never seen in his brother before. Not even during the battle of New York. 

     "What did father do to her, she never told me" Thor asked and Loki looked at him. Silently judging whether or not he should tell me. You had plenty of opportunities to do so, but never did, Loki had to believe there was a reason for it. "Please Loki, brother, I just want to help. She is a good person but the woman I have seen lately is not her, I can help". 

 

 

_"(Y/N) we need to go, the whole place is going to collapse on us" Thor yelled, reaching_ _his_ _hand for you but you didn't take it. Screams of children echoed in the halls and you had to find them._

_"If I don’t make it, tell Loki I love him" you yelled back before bolting through the collapsing building. The debris was everywhere and dust made it hard to see. You searched with your ears though,_ _every time_ _the screams got louder, you knew you were heading in the right direction. The building was beginning to fall, large chunks of it would fall at terrible moments, causing you to shift your direction. You curse as a large piece came down and pushed you into the wall. Luckily, you were able to slip by and continued until the screams were_ _deafening_ _. Around the next corner you seen three small children huddled in a corner._

_"It's going to be okay, we're getting out of here" you tried to reassure them. You looked around, it was impossible to get out the same way but_ _there_ _were other exits that you knew about. You took the smallest child in your arms, covering her face as much as you could. "Follow me and stay close" you told the other two. They nod, showing they understand. You quickly maneuver through the mess, taking them on the shortest route you could remember. A large bang was heard above you which made the children scream in terror, but you could see a light now._

_"Run towards the light, right over there" you pointed and the children took off with your right behind them. As you got to the exit, the whole building collapse. You were so close that you turned and flung_ _yourself, you fell hard on your back but managed to shield the child in your arms. You wanted to scream in pain, you looked down and seen your foot had been trapped under some debris._

_"(Y/N)!" Loki's voice yelled from the distance. He was circling the building to see if you managed to get out, Thor close behind him. He noticed you laying on the ground and bolted to you. "You crazy, stupid woman" his face was full with worry as he looked you over. Thor took the child from your arms as his mother came running. She took him in her embrace and chanted thank you in your direction._

_"No problem" you smiled, seeing how happy everyone was to make it out alive. Thor began moving the rumble from your foot as Loki inspected every inch that was now uncovered._

_"It's broken, but it will heal" he breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear you will be the death of me" he laughed and you brought him in for a passionate kiss._

     

     "Yes, she is a good person" Loki agreed after some contemplating. He looked back at Thor who was now studying him very carefully. "She was pregnant when I fell from the Bifrost" Loki admitted and watched Thor's face react to the news. 

     "She was very distraught, what happened to the baby?" Thor asked, she never showed any bump and no one had informed Thor of the news. 

     "After I fell, Odin saw fit to poison her, killing the child we had been trying to conceive for a decade" Loki looked away, not wanting Thor to see him weak and upset. 

     "Father wouldn't do that" he almost whispered. Loki felt that this was the reason you had opted not to tell him, Thor had always been loyal to Odin. "It's not possible" Thor growled once more before Loki heard the footsteps lead back up the stairs, the door slamming shut. Left alone once more, Loki let his thoughts drift to you, hoping to be able to find you among the nine realms. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes as much sense as it does in my head.

     You fell to the ground with a groan, using magic to move outside of realms was always quite a bit of guess work. This time you landed a few feet above the ground, causing you to fall as soon as you materialized. Odin wouldn't think to look for you this far though. You picked yourself up off the dirt and dusted off. Looking around, you instantly spotted who you came here for. The village in front of you was about to be pillaged, the marauders that Thor were looking for were heading directly for it. You smirked and moved yourself in front of them. 

     "Stop" you yelled. The men stopped, probably out of confusion more than fright. One of them pushed the others aside, walking up to you with a snarl on his face. 

     "Who are you to stop us, little girl" he asked. He had large horns on top of his head with ratty clothes. They looked every bit the scavengers they were. 

     "I can give you what you want" the man's interest peaked at this, signalling the others to stand down and lower their weapons. You smirked at this. "Odin has made you into scavengers, decreeing that your species are low life's, simply because you were born from a few bad people. I think you should be given a shot, help me take the castle and I will grant you the life and recognition you desire" you looked around at the men. 

     "How are you going to take the castle" one of the men asked. It was a good question, at least they weren't as dumb as they looked, you thought. 

     "Easy, I have lived there almost my whole life. I am (Y/N), princess of Asgard and my husband Loki is trapped in the dungeon. Myself and a plan is all we need." You smiled, stories of Loki had reached far beyond Asgard, you knew. They all began conversing with themselves, whispers of arguments here and there. 

     "Looks like we have an agreement, so what’s your plan?"

     Thor burst through the doors of the Throne room, knocking the guards back as they did so. Odin was red in the face, Frigga crying silently off to the side. Thor's rage prevented him from asking what was wrong, but maybe he already knew. 

     "Tell me it isn't true" Thor yelled. Odin was quick to rise from his seat, almost lunging himself at Thor is order to quiet his son. 

     "Now is not the time to speak of this" Odin replied harshly, trying to move Thor back out of the room. He didn't budge however and Frigga came quietly by Thor's side. 

     "You do not deny it?" Thor was taken back but Odin sighed. 

     "What did you expect me to do, you've seen the monster Loki has become" Odin whispered, desperate to not have anyone here. "If you speak of this again, you will be put in the dungeons as well" he threatened before walking back to the throne. Thor went to yell once more, but the slight tugging on his arm stopped him. His mother urged him forward and out of the throne room. Once they were a safe distance, she stopped. 

     "Did you know about this?" Thor asked and Frigga shook her head. 

     "Not until after (Y/N) was already imprisoned, I did know about the baby though. They were so excited" Frigga smile was sad, thinking back on the memory. 

 

_You dragged yourself through the halls to the healers, this sickness was getting_ _ridiculous_ _. It had been almost a month, you would be sick, then feel fine. You were tired, but somehow had all the energy in the world in the middle of the night. You were sure Loki was being driven insane by you. He would wake up with you when you were sick, and then would be concerned when you suddenly felt better. Now, you let him sleep as you dragged your lifeless body to the healers, they had to do something for you. Once you arrived, the healer was quick to get you to lay down. You let her do her job, not bothering to argue, you were too tired. There was a sudden sharp intact of breath and some murmuring. You looked up, seeing another healer enter the room, an older._

_"Hello princess, how are you feeling?" She smiled and you groaned._

_"I feel like a died and no one told me" you answered honestly._

_"Well we have some good news for you, you’re not sick" you looked at her like she was crazy, of course you were sick, it was obvious. "You're pregnant". Your eyes stared at her, the words echoing through your head but not registering._

_"What?" You asked the healer as Frigga came rushing into the room. It was normal for the healers to let the All Mother know when one of her children came into the healers, they had started doing it with you_ _a few years back._

_"What's wrong (Y/N), where's Loki, are you alright?" Her questions were in rapid fire as you continued to stare at the healer. She smiled and left the room, Frigga still questioning you. You were pregnant, finally. You smiled and let tears fall, trying to choke back a happy sob._

_"I'm pregnant" you told her. Frigga was stunned for a moment but quickly_ _recovere_ _d_ _, bringing you into a friendly hug._

_"I'm so happy, you need to tell Loki" she kissed your head and waved her hand, sending you back to your room. Once in, you were dizzy, threatening to be sick again but you managed to keep it down. Loki moved around in the bed, you seen him reach for you in the bed and waking up frantically when he didn't feel you. He looked around and noticed you standing in the middle of the room._

_"What's wrong, are you sick again? We should take you to the healers" Loki got up from the bed and rushed to put his clothes on._

_"I was already there" you told him. He stopped, leaving his shirt_ _discarded_ _on the floor and he was by your side in a moment._

_"What did they say?" He looked you over, there were no obvious signs of injury, just has it had been for the past month. His hands cupped your face, his worry was heartbreaking._

_"I'm pregnant" you managed. Loki kissed you and held you tight. You could feel hot tears falling onto your bare shoulder and he let go. He kissed you once more_ _before falling to his knees and kissing your stomach._

_"You are already more loved than you will_ _ever_ _know little one"._

     "She's going to kill him" Thor stated, "and I don't know if I will stop her" he admitted. Frigga didn't say anything, only nodded her head. 

      "You should speak with Loki again, before she comes back" Frigga stated and he nodded, heading back down to the dungeons for another conversation with his brother. The cells were quiet and dark, it was getting late and it was time for even the prisoners to sleep. Loki was awake however, seated at the corner of his cell. 

     "I'm sorry" Thor spoke, when Loki looked up he noticed the man looked even more ragged than before. 

     "So, he admitted it. I didn't think he would" Loki stated. Thor sat down on the other side, next to his brother. The two of them sharing a solemn silence before Thor spoke again. 

     "What do you need me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updated, I don't feel well so I'm not even sure if this chapter makes sense. I hope it does, I will review it when I feel better, but wanted to get something posted. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

                You sit still on Vanaheim for awhile, waiting for Gunner to come back with news of the army he promised you. They were far more receptive to you than you expected, although you weren’t complaining. You had set up base camp on Vanaheim and kept the marauders from pillaging the nearby villages. They regarded you carefully for the first few days, but then took next to no notice of you unless they broke your rules. You sat in your tent looking at the maps of Asgard you had drawn out, planning your next move when you heard a woman scream. You hightailed it out of your tent and made for the screaming. Two of the men stationed outside your tent followed you closely. Once you reached the screaming, one of the marauders you didn’t remember held a woman underneath him, ripping at her clothes. You took him by the shoulder and threw him from her.

                “Wretched woman” he spat. He came at you again, but you dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach at the same time, causing him to go down.

                “I said no raping” you yelled, kicking him in the face. It effectively knocked him out. “Take him away” you told you guards as you bent down to the woman. She moved away from you, still scared but you stayed patient. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you” you tried to soothe her. Reaching out for her again, she didn’t move, instead she let you touch her hand. You magic pulled at her and brought her back to your tent.

                “Why did you save me” she asked, her voice was a small as she was. She looked young, but you weren’t sure how young.

                “No one deserves to be treated like that” you simply told her. Your army wasn’t worth letting other people suffer, you thought. You sat her down and covered her up, she had been shaking since you got the man away from her. “What’s your name?” She looked as if she thought about lying, whether it would be worth it or not.

                “Mari” she small voice came.

                “If you don’t mind me saying, you seem awfully young to be out here on your own, where are your parents?” You asked, hoping that you didn’t offend you. You poured some water out from a goblet near the bed where you sat Mari down. You gave her the glass and watched her drink every drop quickly.

                “They’re dead” she spoke quietly. When you didn’t say anything, she seemed to want to elaborate. “Odin had them killed after a skirmish in my home town. They were just trying to protect the woman from his guards” her voice cracked. Small wars on Vanaheim had been happening for years, small rebellions to Odin’s rule on their realm mostly. The horns sounded in the distance, Gunner was back with your army and you smiled. You sat down in front of her and took her hands.

                “I swear to you that I will let no one hurt you ever again”.

 

                “Heimdall!” Thor’s voice echoed as Heimdall stood up to greet the prince. “Can you see her?” He asked, there was no questioning who he was speaking off.

                “No, she has hidden herself from my sight. I believe the young prince may have taught her his tricks” Heimdall offered. “Although you may be happy to hear the marauders have stopped their pillaging, why, I am unsure”. Thor nodded, taking the information in. Thor had figured she would hide from them, but it was worth a shot. Thor was about to leave when he stopped.

                “Did you know what Odin did to her?” Thor wasn’t sure that he wanted the answer. His life lately had been turned upside down the events, he wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to handle. Heimdall stood straight, as always, his expression unmoving.

                “Yes, her pain was quite hard to ignore” he stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Had everyone known but him, he thought.

                “And?” Thor was sure that Heimdall knew his question, he didn’t feel the need to elaborate even further. Loki may hide himself from Heimdall, but Thor did not.

                “My allegiance lies to Asgard and its people, as it always has”, Thor nodded and headed back out the Bifrost. He had a feeling everything was coming to a head, and soon.

 

                “Have you found her?” Loki asked, he seemed much more himself since the last time Thor had come to visit him. Thor shook his head.

                “It seems that you have done too good of a job teaching her your tricks, brother” Thor smiled. Loki had told him as much, but it was worth a shot.

                “Yes, she was a quick study” Loki nodded, he was thinking of a way to contact her but there was only so much magic he had access too in the cell. “She will be coming here with an army, that much is certain, she is clever, she knows she cannot take Asgard alone” Loki concluded. They had spent the last night and early morning trying to decipher what her plans were. Even Loki was uncertain of how far she would go now.

                “Once she is spotted in Asgard, I will come free you” Thor nodded, that much they had decided on last night. She would need Loki with her, for better or for worse.

                “You need to ensure that mother is away from the fighting, (Y/N) would never want to hurt her but we can’t take a chance” Loki pleaded him his brother.

                “I was going to see her after speaking with you” Thor agreed, and Loki nodded, waving his brother off. Thor sighed and left the cells and walked through the palace. Somehow it didn’t seem the same as if had the day before. He wondered how many secrets the halls held, how many lies they kept for his father. As the hours went on, disdain slowly grew in Thor for Odin, a man who he once cherished. His mother was in her room, as she had been since the events at the Bifrost.

                “What troubles you my son?” She asked as he entered his room. Thor closed the door quietly, he had been trying to keep quiet in the palace as of late, to ensure Odin would not notice him.

                “Loki wants you to make a promise, as do I” Thor started, and she stared, waiting for her son to speak again. He took her small hands in his and looked her in the eyes. “No matter what happens, we need you to stay out of the fight. No one wants you to get hurt, this is about father”, Thor could tell that she wanted to argue but she nodded. Thor hugged her, this was the last thing he promised to do before the inevitable fight. Now they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end! I hope everyone is still enjoying this fic, thanks for reading!  
> Also, happy Easter to those who celebrate!


	9. Chapter 9

     You entered the golden dome at the end of the bifrost with Mari by your side. You couldn’t leave Mari on Vanaheim, she didn’t have anyone to look after her; after much debating, you decided. You pushed her behind you as you seen Heimdall leave his sword and walk up to you. 

     “I don’t want to hurt you Heimdall” you told him. The warning did not seem to do much to deter him. His golden eyes locked onto you. 

     “Will you hurt the innocent?” He asked, the question took you by surprise. 

     “I only want Odin, no one needs to get hurt if they don’t stand in my way” you answered bluntly. He nodded his head and began walking away. You stood alone with Mari, you hadn’t expected getting into Asgard to be that easy. It took you a moment to recover before you headed over to his sword turning it and opening the bifrost for your army. Heimdall had taught both you and Loki long ago how to open the bifrost. At first, it had just been a way to spend a lazy summer's day, but now you were glad for it. Gunner was the first one through when you stepped off. 

     “Remember what I told you, there is to be no raping, pillaging or killing. I want Odin brought to me alive” you stressed and he nodded. You took Mari’s hand and disappeared with her while the army began its march towards the palace. 

     You landed in the middle of Frigga’s suit where you hoped she would be. The guards were already on alert, the sound of boots hitting the ground echoed through the halls. 

     “(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Frigga’s voice came. You turned to see her worried expression. Her eyes were tired and her hair loose. 

     “I needed somewhere safe to keep Mari” you told her, letting the small girl come from behind you. She looked from you to her and her face instantly softens. Mari held onto your held tightly, she had been nervous about going to Asgard. You couldn't blame her but you swore that you would keep her safe, this was the only way to do so. 

     “Where are her parents” Frigga asked. You paused, not sure if you should tell her but you see Mari nod at you. You let Mari's hand go and let her wander around the suit with an encouraging smile. 

     “They were killed because of Odin, she doesn’t have anyone else to take care of her. I promised I would keep her safe” you told Frigga but quietly while Mari looked around the room. Frigga took your hands and you were surprised by the level of care she took with you. 

     “Please be careful, Loki would never get over it if something happened to you” she told you. You sighed and nodded, before turning to Mari. 

     “I will be back when this is all over, do not leave Queen Frigga’s sights, stay safe” you told her before disappearing. You appeared back in the halls, mostly to see how your army was fairing. The guards tried their best but they were no match. You grabbed a dagger from one of the guards that had been knocked out and make your way through the castle. The closer you got to the throne room, the quieter it was getting. The silence around you was beginning to make you nervous, until it was broken.

     “(Y/N)!” Thor’s voice echoed out to you. You stopped in your tracks, you had been so close to the throne room without incident. You curse, you knew this had been too easy so far. You turned around and seen him looking wildly at you. “I know what he did, are you really going to go through with this?” His voice was softer than the last time he spoke with you, throwing you off. 

     “He deserves to be punished, don’t you think?” You snarled at Thor who backed away from you. He searched your eyes, for what, you aren’t sure. He doesn’t say anything as he backs up again before turning around and leaving you in the halls alone. You briefly think about going after him but remember why you were here. You resolved to leave it alone and headed to the throne room. 

     The palace walls seemed colder now to you. Walking a familiar path was no longer comforting as it had been before. So many nights you and Loki roamed these halls, hiding yourselves from others prying eyes. So many days spent in laughter with the princes, it all seemed a distance memory now. You let a single tear escape your eyes before you shook your head and wiped it away. There would be no tears today, only the vengeance you had promised. You got to the throne room and quietly entered. No one was there yet so you strolled up to the golden throne and smirked as you sat down to wait. 

     The noise outside was beginning to get louder as you grew bored. You had assumed that Odin would put up a fight, but you hadn’t assumed that it would be this easy for you to get to the throne room alone. You heart would flutter every time the noise got closer, anxiety gripping you as you tried to calm yourself. You were so close, you could taste your revenge looming in the air. 

     Suddenly the door opened, you noticed Gunner leading two men who dragged Odin between them. He was a little bloody but mostly put together. Gunner stood next to the throne with you as the others threw Odin at your feet. 

     “You ungrateful little wench” he roared and you laughed. Who was he to call you ungrateful? You smirked and stood up from the throne. Odin was trying to stand but you noticed his hands were bound which was throwing off his balance. You lifted your leg and kicked Odin in the shoulder, knocking him down. 

      “I’m ungrateful? You took everything from me” you yelled. You unsheathed the dagger as Odin managed to sit back up on his knees. He starred at you, wild eyed but held nothing but anger for you. There was no regret or sadness to him which would tell you that he was sorry for what he did. The man still looked confident as you raised the dagger, pointing it down to his chest, ready to plunge it into his heart. 

     “(Y/N), stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than others, but it is worth it, I swear.

     Loki's voice rang out in your ears, your head willing you to keep the dagger still but not to lower it. You were so close to what you wanted. You mind was clouded but Loki's voice was clear as day, makings its way through your thoughts and anger.

     "He took our child from us, Loki" you reminded him without turning around. You didn't need to, you figured now that Thor had gone to get him after you spoke with him. You wanted to curse at him and yourself for not following him when you had the chance. You could have stopped him, if you did, you would already have what you wanted.

     "I know, and he deserves to die" Loki started, his voice soft, as if he was afraid to startle you. Your anger began to take hold again, wanting to scream out.  

     "Then why are you stopping me!" You yelled, your face was hot with anger as you starred down at Odin. He still hadn't tried to move, his expression unchanging after his sons barged in. His eyes were still fixed on you, daring you to do it, to kill him. “Why are you protecting him?”

     “I am not protecting him, I am protecting you” Loki was closer now, you could hear him more clearly, but the dagger still did not move. “You are not a killer (Y/N), if you do this, you'll never be able to come back from it" Loki tells you, you can tell he is stepping closer to you every time he speaks. Part of you is afraid he will try to take the weapon away from you, but Loki's powers is in his words, he doesn't need force, you remind yourself. 

     "Who are you to say that, you've killed people for far less" you told him. Your anger was started to dissipate, but the dagger stayed where it was. Odin looked from you to his sons, Loki you knew was behind you but you assumed Thor was there as well. Odin looked as if he was trying to plead with them.

     "Yes, I have, but you are and always will be better than me, my love" his voice was right next to you now, whispering in your ear. "You are the reason I wake up every day, ready to do better, to be a better person. I don't want you to lose yourself to this, don't let him win" Loki told you quietly. You choked out a sob and let your hand down, but not dropping the knife. 

     "Get him up" you ordered, two of your men dragged Odin to his feet as Loki pulled you away from him. 

     "There's my girl" he said as he cupped your face. You smiled, happy to see him out of his cell at last. He breathed a sigh of relief as his lips touched yours, ever so softly, like he was afraid you would disappear from him. Loki was beginning to move you away from Odin, away from the danger he presented when the man spoke. 

     "I knew you wouldn't do it, you worthless whore" Odin seethed and you stopped in your tracks. You would hear Loki curse and Thor's breath hitch. The dagger was still in your hand and you gripped it tightly as you turned around. The dagger left your hands in a moment, but you didn't move from your spot next to Loki. His hands still wrapped around your waist as he watched the dagger fly in the air towards the All-Father. It didn't aim at his chest though, instead the dagger lodged itself into his upper thigh, precariously close to a certain appendage that made Loki and Thor wince. Odin screamed out, wanting to fall but the guards kept him up. 

     "Take him to the dungeons" you ordered and they marched him out of the Throne room with the dagger still lodged inside of him. Thor watched as his father was escorted out of the room, making him way up to you and Loki. Loki smiled and laughed, a genuine laugh that you had not heard in ages. It filled the room as you and Thor looked to him, confusion evident on your faces. 

     "All things considered, I think this went pretty well". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving my readers a choice. I can end the fic here, with somewhat of a happy ending. Or I can write a few more, detailing what happens afterwards and have a real happy ending. Let me know what you would prefer in the comments. :)  
> As always, I am extremely thankful to those who left kudos and comments. I hope everyone enjoyed the story!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this fic, I wanted to make sure and end it on a happier note.

               “Loki, I’m fine, I can walk myself to the meeting” you held onto him for support, but he was not happy about that. He had been stubbornly fussing over you the past nine months since he found out that you were pregnant again.

                “I know you can, but wouldn’t you be more comfortable if I carried you?” He asked, still hoping to convince you. You belly was rather large and round, you were happy that you were due to give birth any time now, because your skin would not be able to stretch any further.

                “No, this is an official meeting with delegates from all over the nine realms, I will not be carried in by my husband” you said firmly as you met Thor just outside the throne room.

                “Are you sure you should be out of bed (Y/N)?” Thor asked, eagerly holding his hands out for you as well but you slapped them away.

                “If you both don’t quit it, I will stab you and conduct this meeting by myself” you warned and both gods backed up slightly. They had both been the victims of your hormone induced anger and protectiveness over the baby. Thor nodded and opened the doors, Loki took your arm and helped you walk in. Everyone stood as you walked in, the meetings were the first step to bringing all the realms together peacefully, thanks to you.

               ***

              “That went wonderfully, my queen” Loki smirked and kissed you. Everyone had left the meetings to their lodgings in the palace. It would be several weeks while you worked out a way for everyone to be happy, but you didn’t mind. Loki was a little hesitant with the baby due any day, but he couldn’t tell you no.

                “Yes, I believe we have a real shot at peace in the realms” Frigga smiled, proud of her family. It had taken awhile for the people to accept Loki as king, but once Thor had vouched for him, the transition had gone a lot smoother.

                “Help me up, love” you asked, hands stretched out as Loki obliged. It was getting harder and harder to get up and down. You walked down the steps, well more like wobbled, and Frigga had set a hand on your stomach.

                “It shouldn’t be too much longer now” Frigga tried to reassure you.

                “Any time now would be great, I’m tired of feeling like a ball” you laughed. You stopped suddenly, feeling a slight pain in your abdomen, but as soon as it had come, it was gone again.

                “Are you okay?” Thor asked, causing Loki to look you over in a panic. This baby was going to send Loki in to an early grave, you were sure of it.

                “Yes, I’m fine. It was nothing”.

***

“Loki, I am going to kill you” you screamed in the middle of the night. He held a panicked expression, trying to find out what to do next. The pounding of boots was the first thing you could hear over your screams of agony. Thor and several guards burst into the room, taking the door completely off the hinges as they did so.

                “Who’s attacking us?” Thor looked around the room wildly with his hammer up right, ready for a fight. You screamed again, drawing attention to yourself.

                “Thor you idiot, I’m in labour!” You tried to sound happier about it but the waves of pain were making it impossible to think straight. Loki was busy setting up the area and holding onto you hand.

                “Has mother been notified?” Thor asked.

                “Yes, Mari woke went to get her several minutes ago” Loki informed him. Thor dismissed the guards but advised them to stay near, just in case. The whole kingdom was anxiously awaiting the new princess and Thor had set up extra security while waiting for the new arrival. He had been very protective of you since you found out you were expecting. Even going so far as having a guard follow you around when Loki was busy, subsequently, you sent that guard to the healer with stab wounds. Turns out, you were even more protective than Thor about your unborn baby, even with Odin gone.

                Thor came over to the bed, almost scared to get too close as you screamed in pain again. He silently wondered if this was normal, he had never been around a baby being born before.

                “We’re right here with you little sister” Thor said encouragingly. You looked over and tried to smile, almost successfully. It wasn’t long before Mari came back in the room with Frigga and another healer in tow. She pushed Loki out of the way and got to work, forcing Loki either behind her or up by your head.

                “Alright, we’re getting close sweetheart. I need you to push” was the last thing you remember Frigga saying. The rest was a blur of pain, movement and anxiety as you waited to see your child. Cries brought you back out of your mind, and you sobbed openly, knowing that the baby was alive was the biggest relief. The nightmares plagued you since you found out, but now, everything was playing out just as Loki had told you it would. Looking over, Loki cried as well as Frigga wiped the child off.

                “It’s a boy” Frigga announced, and Loki fell beside you in an instant.

                “You did it, we have a beautiful baby prince” he cried. Frigga walked over, baby in hand and helped you take him. He was so beautiful and pink with little snowflakes dancing around him.

                “He takes after his father” you smirked. Loki laughed, smoothing his hand over the baby, as if not quite believing he was finally here. In this moment, nothing mattered, not the past nor the future. You wanted to remember this moment forever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please ensure to check out the rest of my writing if you want. :)


End file.
